X5: Clash of Steel
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: Sequel to X-Men IV: The Dark Before the Dawn. The X-Men find their latest peace shattered by a government project, a group of mutant criminals and a military officer with a hatred of mutants.
1. Chapter 1

**As with the first story, I'm basically ignoring Wolverine Origins and First Class (well, they basically ignored the trilogy) and picking up where I left off.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

The three mutants were running. All other thoughts had long since disappeared from their mind except the desire to escape. But behind them the repeated _thump-thump-thump_ of the metallic feet hitting the ground reminded them that their pursuers were remorseless and relentless, never tiring.

They turned and faced the three giant robots, who loomed over them, standing over twelve feet tall. One of the three mutants fired off a shockwave blast from his hands at the nearest robot. It barely reacted to the hit before sending back an energy charge that burnt a hole in his chest, dropping him dead to the floor.

The other two raised their hands in surrender. One of the robots whipped out a metal cable that surrounded them and imprisoned them. They were helpless to resist as they were dragged away to their fate…

Henry Peter Guyrich turned off the video clip.

He turned to face his audience: The President and Secretary Trask. "As you can see,"he remarked, "the proposed Sentinel robots would be quite effective."

"If we are to believe this computer demonstration,"the President observed. "But you haven't actually built these robots and set them against real mutants, have you?"

Guyrich forced a smile. "No,"he conceeded. "But this threat exists and we must work to contain it."

"I have yet to see any sign of a threat."

Guyrich gaped at the President in astonishment. "There have been at least four times in recent years when evil mutants have brought about a near holocaust. If the next Magneto or Apocalypse comes along, they won't send us a warning letter first. Are we forever to rely on the X-Men?"

"Your disdain for the X-Men is well-documented,"Trask reminded him.

"I make no attempt to hide it. Wherever we might believe their loyalties lie, they are a law unto themselves. Control of the situation must rest in the hands of government agencies. The Sentinels are the next step in the operation that began with the creation of the roboguards. And I would have expected some support from you, General, given that your son is in charge of the project."

Trask bristled slightly. "Colonel Laurence Trask has my support as his superior officer, nothing else. He makes his own decisions and they are not necessarily the same I would make."

Guyrich realised he had made a mistake. "I apologise for the presumption, Secretary. Nevertheless, Mr. President, I believe that this is the way forward."

The President considered this. "Your demonstration showed a mutant being killed."

"It was well within the bounds of the rules of engagement. The Sentinels will be programmed to defend themselves and the public, not to kill mutants indiscriminantly."

The President nodded slowly. "Very well. You have my permission to begin construction of the test robots."

* * *

><p>The silence outside the Danger Room was practically deafening. The two older X-Men and the three younger students, all dressed in the black leather outfits they wore for combat training, fidgeted awkwardly, none of them sure how to break the silence.<p>

Finally, Nightcrawler gave a broad grin and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing hanging upside down with his tail wrapped around the door frame. "Can you do that?"he asked.

"No,"Jubilee conceeded. "But I can do this." She generated fireworks from her hands and scattered them around the air, where they exploded harmlessly.

"That's good,"Nightcrawler agreed. "You would do well in the circus."

"I could be the strong man,"Colossus suggested.

"I could break glasses with my voice,"Siryn offered. "Although that's not really a circus thing."

"We can adapt,"Nightcrawler told her.

Only Wolverine didn't seem inclined to join in the banter. His expression remained sullen. "Well, who needs combat training?"he commented. "Next time an evil mutant comes a-calling, we'll just show him some card tricks."

The rest of them lapsed into silence again.

It was broken by the sound of running feet as the other two members of the session came rushing down the corridor, hair askew and looking as though they'd put their uniforms on in a hurry. Bobby and Rogue skidded to a halt a few feet away from them, looking bashful. "Sorry, Logan,"Rogue put in.

"We lost track of time,"Bobby added. "My fault."

Wolverine looked at them both without blinking. "We understand. The whole being able to touch each other thing is still new to you. You want to practise." Their faces reddened even more. He took a step closer and whispered to Bobby. "You careful?"

Bobby gulped. "Yes, sir. Always."

"Good boy." Logan turned towards the Danger Room. "Saddle up, folks, this is where the fun begins."

* * *

><p>Kitty smiled with delight as she watched Warren weaving about in the sky above her. It was his first flight with his new wings, after the old ones had been destroyed in the crossfire of the battle between the Brotherhood and the roboguards. Moira McTaggert's prediction when she examined him after the business with Apocalypse had proved correct: They had regrown. Only his blue skin, and his insistence on the codename Archangel, remained as evidence of what he had been through.<p>

He came into land next to her with a whoop of joy and flung his arms around her, lifting her off her feet. "I did it!"

She smiled at him. "You were brilliant."

"I didn't think it would be so easy." He kissed her lightly. "You should have come with me."

She took his hand and shook her head. "This was your time. I can tag along for your next flight."

He put an arm round her shoulder and they headed back up towards the mansion. Gambit and Leech were sat at a table outside the building, both of them with a selection of cards spread out in their hands. "So, raise or call?"Gambit asked.

Kitty looked at them in shock. "Remy, are you teaching him to gamble?"

"Relax, belle. We play for match sticks. I just practise."

"All the same…"

Leech looked at her in annoyance. "It's okay for me to fight Apocalypse but not to play cards?"

Warren grinned at him. "Sometimes life's funny like that."

"There's no-one else for me to play with,"Gambit pointed out. "Logan and Kurt are training the youngsters and Hank's gone back to Washington."

"What about Storm?"Kitty asked.

Gambit shrugged. "When is she ever here?"

* * *

><p>Forge shot a furtive look over at where Storm was sitting. Even though they'd be working closely these last few months, she was still unaware of much of what went on in his laboratory. Satisfied she wasn't listening, he returned his attention to Guyrich's telephone call. "Go ahead."<p>

"We have authorisation from the President for the construction of the Sentinel prototypes."

"Now?"Forge asked in surprise.

The irritation in Guyrich's voice was evident. "You told me you were ready."

"I am but…I have certain other projects on the go at the moment."

"Cancel them. This has top priority."

There was one project that Forge had no intention of cancelling. But like Storm, Guyrich didn't need to know everything. "I will have the prototype Sentinels ready in two days' time."

"All right. I'll arrange the demonstration for then." Forge heard Guyrich hang up.

Storm barely seemed to have registered that he'd left the room. She was still staring silently at their completed work when he rejoined her. "Ororo?"he asked gently.

She looked round. "Is he ready?"

Forge gestured to the metal form in front of her. "_It_ is ready. _He_ is another matter."

Storm nodded. "I'll get in touch with Moira. It's all up to him now."

As Storm went to make the call, Forge looked at his creation with pride. Though he had never met the man, he knew that in terms of physical appearance the automaton was a perfect replica of the person they were hoping to give life again. Professor Xavier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Zenappa for my first review, very quick off the mark! Surprised I managed to get this done so quickly but here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Wolverine was slightly bemused when he descended the stairs to find Jubilee and Siryn waiting expectantly in the hallway. Nightcrawler and Colossus stood off to one side, looking amused by about something. "Something I can do for you, girls?"he asked.

"We were wondering what you thought of the training session,"Jubilee answered.

"You know, marks out of ten,"Siryn added.

Wolverine glared at Nightcrawler. "You put them up to this?"

Nightcrawler's face was a picture of innocence. "I simply told them that the job of assessing combat ability lies with you."

Wolverine's gaze swept over Colossus, who shrugged. "I said I thought they did all right."

Wolverine looked back at the two girls. "Eight,"he told Jubilee, then shifted his attention to Siryn. "Five."

Siryn looked aghast. "But…but I took down three assailants."

"Yeah but all you did was give them a slight earache. Bobby and Marie had to deal with them again a few minutes later. If you take someone down, make sure they stay down."

Siryn's lip pouted slightly. "Well, we can't all slash them up with twelve inch claws."

"Perhaps in the next session we should focus more on teamwork,"Nightcrawler suggested. "Combining our powers works better than simply working in isolation."

"Now I know why Storm felt she could leave us in the lurch,"Wolverine commented. "She's taught you to talk like she used to."

"Yes, I've heard you can be argumentative,"interrupted another voice.

Wolverine turned and glared at the man standing in the doorway. He was slightly older than Logan, somewhere in his mid 40s. He had red hair, an Irish accent and, mostly incongruously of all, was dressed in a green suit. "This is private property, bud,"Wolverine snapped. "You wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

Siryn gave the answer. "Dad!"she exclaimed, before running to greet the newcomer and hugging him enthusiastically.

"Hey there, Therese,"the man greeted her, returning the hug warmly. He looked at Logan. "I am right about you being Wolverine?"

Wolverine grinned at Kurt. "What do you know? I'm famous."

"I think the word you're looking for is infamous,"Nightcrawler corrected. He turned back to their guest. "Kurt Wagner, the Amazing Nightcrawler."

"Sean Cassidy,"the newcomer replied. "Folks around here used to call me Banshee."

"Any particular reason for that?"Logan asked.

Banshee opened his mouth and a loud wailing noise came out of it. Logan, Kurt, Colossus, Jubilee and even Siryn clapped their hands over their ears until he finally stopped, an amused look on his face.

Wolverine glared at him. "Yeah, I'm beginning to see a bit of a father/daughter resemblance."

"So what are you doing here, Dad?"Siryn asked.

"I thought I'd see how you're getting on,"Banshee remarked. "Do you have any guest rooms here? I thought I might stay for a while, check out my old haunts, maybe even give the students a few pointers. I've been in this game a long time, after all."

Wolverine sighed. "What, we're a guest house now?"

"It's a shame Hank and Ororo aren't here,"Banshee sighed. "They'd be welcoming me back with open arms."

* * *

><p>Rogue and Kitty were sitting in the lounge together. They'd met up after the training session and were in the middle of catching up on their day. Kitty gave Rogue a suggestive look. "So. I hear you and Bobby were late for training this morning."<p>

Rogue looked down, embarrassed. "I guess we lost track of time."

"New relationships can be a bit distracting. I mean, not that I'm saying you and Bobby are new, it's just that..."

"We're on a different level now."

Kitty was relieved Rogue had said it and not her. "So what's it like?"

Rogue gave an awkward smile. "Well… I wish Bobby's hands weren't so cold."

Kitty nodded in agreement. "I never know what to do with Warren's wings."

Rogue looked at her mischievously. "Have you ever..?"

"What?"

"Phased at an awkward moment?"

It was Kitty's turn to look embarrassed. "Once."

Rogue joined in with her friend's laughter for a few moments then stopped. "Of course, I don't have any stories about powers accidentally activating at awkward moments. Apart from the time I put my boyfriend in a coma."

"Will you stop beating yourself up?"Kitty asked testily. "No-one round here cares that you're not a mutant anymore."

"Rogue!"called Logan from the doorway.

Rogue looked worried. Her mood wasn't eased by Kitty's teasing comment. "He's probably going to make you do lines."

Rogue slowly got up and walked over to the doorway. "Logan, if this is about this morning…"

"It's not." He gave her a significant look. "It's time."

* * *

><p>Banshee paused outside the mansion, his mind suddenly awash with memories, happy and otherwise. He sniffed at the air and detected the faint smell of smoke. Not from a fire but from burning tobacco. He rounded a corner and found Gambit leaning against a wall, breathing in the fumes from his lit cigarette. "Have you got a spare one of those?"he asked.<p>

Gambit handed a cigarette over and lit it for him. "Storm always make us go outside."

Banshee nodded. "You're Gambit, right? Therese told me about you. Said you've only been here a few months."

"That's me. And you're one of Xavier's old boys if I remember the graduation photos right. What made you give up the mutant superhero business?"

"I was getting old. And I had Therese to think about, her mother had died and she needed me. I sent her here once she was old enough. Thought it would be a safe haven."

"You think you were wrong?"

Banshee took a long drag at his cigarette, using the action to allow him time to consider his answer. "Back then, when mutants were being attacked on the street, I thought this was the safest place,"he said at last. But now, she could go to a normal school, lead a normal life. I think maybe she'd be safer at a school that doesn't teach children how to be soldiers."

* * *

><p>Logan handed Rogue a sword. The two of them stood in the middle of one of the practise rooms on their own. She looked at the unfamiliar weapon. "Are you sure about this?"<p>

"You want to be able to hold your own without any mutant powers. We've tried a few unarmed moves, time to graduate."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"What you gonna do, stab me through the heart? That's what mutant healing abilities are for. Come on, give it a go." Wolverine held his own sword at the ready.

Rogue swung at him but he parried the swing and brought his fist round at the same time, catching her a painful blow in the stomach. She gave him a hurt look. "Logan!"

"What, you think everyone you're gonna be fighting is gonna play fair? Come at me again."

Rogue swung the sword again and once again Wolverine parried it. This time though, she was ready for the follow through and knocked his blow aside. He nodded approvingly. "Better."

"You seriously think this is worth my time?"Rogue asked. "How many times is someone going to come at me with a sword?"

"Could be claws. Lots of mutants have claws. Sword works well against them." Wolverine gave her an encouraging look. "Trust me, Rogue. Do this and you'll be ready for anything."

* * *

><p>Storm was on the phone to Muir Island. Moira McTaggert was at the other end, where she was still watching over the comatose body that contained Professor Xavier's consciousness. "We're ready,"Storm told her.<p>

There was a pause in which Storm suspected Moira was talking to Xavier. Then she heard the other woman's reply. "Charles says you may feel a little discomfort."

Storm took a deep breath. "All right. Tell him to go ahead."

Forge saw Storm tense up and then she gave a gasp of pain, clutching her head. He was at her side in an instant. "Ororo!"

Storm shook him off. "It's okay. He…he's in my head. But he's not used to this, neither of us are. You need to guide me."

Although every instinct told him that this was a bad idea, that he should tell her to call it off, Forge knew they'd come too far. He took Storm's hand and led her over to the automaton. "It's here."

Storm laid her hands on the metal body. "Please, Professor,"she whispered. "Please let it work."

The pain in her head increased to almost overwhelming levels. She felt another mind tearing through hers: Not just a tiny portion of it but a whole other personality. She opened her mouth and screamed. In front of her, the metal body began to convulse as if it too were in pain, currents of electricity flowing across its frame.

Forge forgot all about what was safe and ran to her side, taking hold of her. She let out one final scream before collapsing in his arms.

All was still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, two reviews, I'm feeling quite popular. As to the question of who ends up with who...wait and see, basically. It did occur to me when I was writing the previous story that I'd ended up with four potential love interests for Storm. But sorry, we still won't be seeing the second (or is it third?) coming of Jean Gray.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

"So how come you never told me your father used to be an X-Man?"Jubilee asked.

Siryn shrugged. "He doesn't talk about it much so neither do I."

"Do you think he's going to join up again?"

"Probably not. He's probably just come to check I'm not off battling a thirty foot mutant again."

Jubilee was about to answer when a loud bonging sound filled the hallway. It took both of them several seconds to recognise it as the doorbell. Visitors at the mansion were, after all, extremely rare.

Wolverine came out of the office and gave them both a sarcastic look. "I'll get that then, shall I?" He glanced round and saw Banshee and Gambit also approaching. "Well, at least it's not you two having lost your keys."

He pulled the door open to find a woman standing there. "Hello, Logan."

It took him a few seconds to place her. "Moira? What are you doing here? Is it the Prof?"

Moira smiled. "Yes. It's definitely Charles." She stepped aside to reveal two other people standing behind her. One was Storm. And the other…

Wolverine wasn't sure what shocked him most. The fact that he was standing or the fact that he was Charles Xavier.

There was a long silence. Then Xavier raised an amused eyebrow. "Well, I was expecting a warmer welcome than this."

"Professor!"Siryn gasped in astonishment. She gave a laugh of delight and ran to embrace him. "You're…" She grabbed him in her arms and then instantly recoiled from him, her delight turning to shocked horror. "You're… you're not the Professor. You're not human."

Wolverine tapped Xavier's chest. It gave off a hollow sound. Like metal. The person standing in front of him, the one who resembled the Professor, was metal. He extended his claws, holding them under Xavier's chin. "You want to explain who you are?"

Moira and Storm looked on in horror. "It's him,"Moira insisted.

"It is the Professor,"Storm echoed.

Only Xavier was calm. "It is me, Logan. This body is robotic, constructed for me by Storm and Forge. But my consciousness dwells inside it. It's a curious existence but it allows me to be with you again."

Wolverine looked at him sceptically. "Prove it."

Which was when he heard Xavier's voice in his head. "You told me I'd tamed you, Logan."

The words, recalling what Wolverine had confided to Xavier at Muir Island about his last conversation with Jean, struck home. He retracted his claws and took a step back. "It's him."

Xavier cast his eyes over the group and held out his hand to Banshee. "Sean! I wasn't expecting you to be visiting us."

Banshee accepted the hand cautiously. "Good t'see you again, Professor."

"And Jubilee." Xavier looked at the remaining member of the group. "I don't believe we've met."

"Remy LeBeau. Although most folks called me Gambit."

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. They tell me you were a great help against Apocalypse. A somewhat belated welcome to the institute."

Nightcrawler appeared out of the office. He stared hard at Xavier for a few moments then broke into a broad grin. "And now your servant can depart in peace for I have seen your salvation. Although I wasn't expecting the second coming to take place in Westchester."

Xavier returned the smile. "I've missed your perspective on things, Kurt."

With everyone's attention focussed on the professor's return, Wolverine took the opportunity to slip away.

* * *

><p>"Logan?"<p>

He was halfway along the basement corridor, not entirely sure where he was going except that he wanted to be away from people, when he realised Storm had followed him. He turned to face her, his expression fixed into a glare that made it clear her company wasn't wanted. "You're missing out on your big reunion."

"Logan, what is this?"

"Well, you've got Xavier back now. You don't need me." He could see she didn't understand and that infuriated him even more. He stormed up to her. "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

"I didn't know if it would work, I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"This past year, we've been running this place together. I didn't want this life. I didn't want anything to do with this mad crusade of yours. But I stayed and I led this fight. For you. For him. For the kids. I thought that counted for something. I thought we were friends."

Storm was becoming as infuriated as him. "You're seriously making this about you? You have no idea what I've been through to get the professor back and I did it because the world needs him and because he doesn't deserve to be stuck inside a lifeless husk. And I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but massaging your ego wasn't on my list of priorities."

Wolverine stared at her in silence for several seconds. "You should have told me,"he said at last. Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Guyrich stood in front of the President's desk, a pile of folders in his hand. "I'll need your signature on these."<p>

"What are they?"the President asked.

"Release forms. Three high security prisoners are to be released into military custody for the purpose of testing new security measures."

It took the President a long time to cut through Guyrich's formal speech and realise what he was really saying. "You're going to have your Sentinels fight three mutants."

"What better way to prove they can fight mutants than having them do just that?"

"Some might say this is extremely unethical."

"We're not talking about a public execution here. The Sentinels will use minimal force to restrain them."

"Which mutants did you have in mind?"

Guyrich handed him the folders. "John Allardyce AKA Pyro, Cain Marko AKA Juggernaut and Fred Dukes AKA Blob."

The President looked over the details. "These are all alpha level mutants."

"Not much point testing the Sentinels against low-powered opponents."

"You're certain this is safe?"

"Both Colonel Trask and myself have assessed the situation. There is no chance of the prisoners being killed...or escaping."

The President paused for a long while…then signed the forms.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"So, you guys want to catch a movie later?"Kitty asked as she, Bobby, Rogue and Warren wandered through the mansion grounds.

"I'm meant to be having a training session with Logan later,"Rogue explained.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you have more training sessions than the rest of the students put together."

Rogue put her head on one side, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Now, you wouldn't want me to get hurt now, would you?"

"Who's the old guy?"Warren asked, cutting off whatever response Bobby might have made.

The other three followed his gaze towards an older man in a suit standing in the sunlight. He seemed to be soaking in the sun's rays. Rogue's jaw dropped open. "Is that..?"

"Professor Xavier,"Bobby confirmed.

"_The_ Professor Xavier?"Warren asked. "As in…"

"As in the guy who's meant to be lying comatose, if a bit talkative, in someone else's body,"Kitty confirmed.

Xavier noticed the four youngsters approaching him. "Is the sun warm?"he asked them.

It was an odd question and it served to floor them for a moment. "Er…a bit,"Kitty offered at last.

Xavier let out a deep sigh. "I can see you. I can talk to you. I can even walk around, something I didn't do in my old body for many years. But I can't feel the sun." He seemed to realise he was getting maudlin and smiled at them. "Bobby. Rogue. Kitty. And I don't believe we've met..?"

"This is Warren,"Kitty explained. "My boyfriend."

Xavier took in Warren's blue skin and wings. "So what do they call you when you're not at home?"

"Archangel."

"It suits you." Xavier grasped the younger man's hand. "Welcome to the X-Men, Warren."

Warren stared at the grip in shock. "Your hand…"

"Yes, I should probably tell people this body is metal before touching them. It would save confusion."

"Metal?"Rogue asked. "Then you're…some sort of robot?"

"Let's just say it's a long story. And that I'm not entirely sure what I am."

* * *

><p>Guyrich felt an immense sensation of satisfaction as he entered the control room. At last, he had an opportunity to show what he was capable of. At last, he could prove that he, and not the X-Men, was best qualified to battle a mutant menace.<p>

Forge had a very different feeling as Guyrich approached him. He could see the wisdom of the Sentinel project, which is why he had given it his backing. But the way Guyrich and Colonel Trask were conducting it concerned him.

"Is everything ready for the demonstration?"Guyrich asked, his demeanour suggesting complete confidence in what was about to happen.

"Yes, Mr. Guyrich,"Forge confirmed. "But I still have concerns about this demonstration. There are so many things that can go wrong, the Sentinels are untested, there will be three dangerous mutants on the loose…"

Guyrich gave an ironic laugh. "I hardly think a group of petty criminals and failed revolutionaries will pose much of a problem. Stop worrying so much, Forge."

Colonel Laurence Trask entered. Forge looked at his new commanding officer closely. In many ways he empathised with the man, who was as proud of his African-American heritage as Forge was of his Navajo, yet like him refused to be defined by it. But there was a certain nervousness about the colonel that caused Forge to suspect his motives were not as simple as they seemed. "We'll be ready to go in half an hour,"he stated.

Before Forge or Guyrich could answer, Secretary Trask followed his son in. "Everything all right, Colonel?"

Colonel Trask stood to attention, ramrod straight, and saluted his father. "Yes, sir."

Trask smiled at him kindly. "At ease, Larry. I just wanted to wish you luck with the project."

Although Larry relaxed slightly, his manner remained formal. "Thank you, sir."

"The President and I are both expecting great things after the pitch Mr. Guyrich made about you."

"We won't let you down, sir."

As he watched the two of them together, Forge realised just what it was that worried him about Larry Trask. The thing the colonel wanted more than anything else was to make his father proud. And Forge had no idea how he'd react if that didn't happen.

* * *

><p>Xavier stretched his arm thoughtfully. The movement looking like that of a natural human body yet he still hadn't quite got used to how it felt. He'd summoned Moira to the front room so she could examine him but all she could manage was to look at him thoughtfully as he tested his new body's limits. "You really should get a mechanic to look at you,"she suggested. "I may be a scientist but this is well outside my field."<p>

Xavier smiled at her. "Moira, there is no-one I would trust more with my welfare."

She managed to smile back. "I appreciate that, Charles. And as far as I can see, your mind has full control over your new body. But this is a whole new field of human existence and I'd be reluctant to apply any hard and fast rules to it."

Xavier was about to answer when he caught a glimpse of movement in the doorway. He looked round to see Banshee standing there. "Sean! Is there something I can do for you?"

Banshee shook his head. "No, Professor, there's nothing." But he didn't move from the doorway. Instead, he looked straight at Moira.

Professor X looked from one to the other before getting to his feet. "You know, I think I'm going to be needed elsewhere. I'll see you both later."

Banshee waited until they were alone before speaking. "How are you, Moira?"

He noticed she looked uncomfortable, not quite meeting his gaze. "Fine, Sean."

"It's been a long time." He was aware that he was using every cliché under the sun. But then he hadn't been prepared for seeing her again. "I…I always thought you'd get in touch."

"Well, you didn't exactly leave a forwarding address."

"You could have asked the Professor, he knew where I was. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you before I left the X-Men but I'd just found out I had a daughter. A daughter who'd lost her mother and who was having to deal with being a mutant, just like I did. What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to go to her. Be a father to her. But I also expected you to tell me, not have me turn up at the mansion and find you gone. It's been ten years, Sean. It's too late for us to say anything." She looked straight at him for the first time and he thought she might say something but then she just shook her head. "I'd better see if Charles is all right."

And he knew, as she brushed past him, that she wasn't really going to see Xavier. She was just interested in getting away from him.

* * *

><p>Nightcrawler was passing the office when he heard the phone running. He went inside and answered it. "Hello, X-Men."<p>

"Kurt,"came a familiar voice at the other end. "I need to speak to someone urgently."

"Hank? All right, I'll just get the professor."

Two hundred miles away, Henry McCoy, AKA Beast, wore a puzzled expression at the response. The puzzlement turned to astonishment as he heard the unmistakable tones of Charles Xavier. "Henry? What's going on?"

"Professor? Have you been moved there?"

"It's a long story, Henry. Let's just say I'm a bit more mobile than I used to be."

Beast decided the explanations could wait until later. "Guyrich's up to something. He's planning a demonstration of a new anti-mutant strategy. A government-sponsored initiative for battling mutant terrorists."

"Well, I suppose it was inevitable he'd try something like that eventually. Do you have any details?"

"No. It's all being kept quiet. Apart from one word that keeps cropping up."

"And what's that?"

"Sentinel."

There was a long silence before Xavier spoke again. "Henry, I think we may have a problem."

* * *

><p>Pyro, Juggernaut and Blob had been sealed in the testing area with two Sentinels. Forge, Guyrich, Colonel Trask and Secretary Trask watched from the control room, knowiung the President and other observers were monitoring things from further away. "I'm activating the Sentinels now,"Forge reported.<p>

One of the Sentinels moved its head, looking down at the three targets. "Mutants detected at liberty," it intoned. "Employing counter measures." It whipped out a metal cable that wrapped itself around Blob. Juggernaut ran forwards and ripped the cable in two. Another cable caught him around the leg and sent him crashing into a wall, leaving a huge dent in it.

Pyro sent bursts of flames shooting across the Sentinels' armour. "Pyrokinetic abilities detected," noted one of them. It fired a burst of fire-retarding foam at Pyro, dousing the flames.

"I've had enough of this,"Juggernaut snarled. "Hey, fat boy."

Blob looked at him in anger. "What did you call me?"

"Fat boy. Can you bounce well?"

"Huh?"

"Let's see."

Juggernaut lifted Blob up and hurled him at the head of one of the Sentinels. Realising his intention, Blob focused his considerable weight, not only shattering the Sentinel's head but bouncing off it and hitting the other one, smashing that as well.

"Guess so,"Juggernaut observed.

Pyro gave a smile of satisfaction. "Let's get out of here."

Larry Trask turned on Forge angrily. "Your Sentinels were useless!"

"I warned you they hadn't been fully programmed,"Forge reminded him.

"Never mind that,"Secretary Trask interrupted. "What about those criminals?"

Guyrich suddenly seemed to realise the danger. He grabbed a microphone. "All guards into position! Secure the prisoners!"

A group of guards came rushing into the testing area but they were no match for the three mutants. Juggernaut and Blob casually hurled them aside while Pyro sent bursts of flame at them, forcing them away. They dashed down the tunnel towards the exit.

Secretary Trask drew his revolver and ran out of the testing room. "Halt or I shoot."

Pyro turned and, with the attitude of someone swatting a fly, sent a burst of flames hurtling in his direction. He watched as the flames consumed Trask, listening dispassionately to his screams of agony. He and the others were already out of sight before Trask hit the ground.

Larry gave a roar of rage and ran out, drawing his weapon and firing several shots after them uselessly, before collapsing, sobbing, kneeling next to his father's charred corpse.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Storm gaped at Xavier in horror. "Secretary Trask is dead?"

"We don't know the full story yet,"Xavier told her. "But yes."

Storm, Nightcrawler, Gambit and Banshee had all assembled in the front room after Xavier had received the second call from Beast. "Then what are we going to do?"Nightcrawler asked.

"Henry's promised to give us the full story when we get there. Apparently, this is all rather sensitive."

Gambit nodded. "Then let's go."

As they headed out into the corridor, they saw Wolverine coming up from the cellar. "Ah, Logan," Xavier greeted him. "There's been a disturbance in Washington, we're about to head out there."

"That's real nice for you,"Wolverine replied. He walked past them, not even breaking step.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with us,"Xavier continued, his tone mild, as if he was oblivious to the resentment Wolverine was emanating.

"Unless you've got something better to do,"Storm added scornfully.

Wolverine turned and glared at her. Yet somehow, even though his expression remained surly, he seemed to relax slightly. "Nope. Got nothing better to do."

"Splendid!"Xavier replied with a smile. "Sean, would you mind staying on here and keeping an eye on the students?"

Banshee hesitated. "This wasn't exactly my reason for coming here."

"I could keep an eye on things,"Moira offered as she appeared out of the study.

Banshee looked at her with an oddly ashamed look. "We'll both stay,"he said at last.

Wolverine pushed past the group again, this time heading in the opposite direction towards the hanger. "Are we going or not?"

* * *

><p>Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Warren were heading through the streets, the two couples linking arms. "How much further is this restaurant?"Bobby complained.<p>

"There's no need to worry,"Warren told him. "I've made reservations, we'll get a seat."

"Hey, cute girl!"It took the four youngsters a few seconds to trace the voice to one of a pair of young men heading towards them. His attention was focused on Kitty. "Couldn't you find yourself a human boyfriend?"

"Ignore him,"Warren said quietly.

"No way,"Kitty answered. "This could be fun." She unlinked arms with Warren and went over to the guy. "You think you can offer me something else?"

He grinned. "I know I can." He put an arm round her waist and pulled her towards him, leaning in to kiss her…and she phased, stepping back out of his grasp, a smile on her face. He looked at her in disgust. "You're a mutant."

"Don't talk to her like that,"Warren snapped as he stepped to her side.

"Oh yeah? You want to try something?" The guy drew a fist back to hit him. Bobby waved a hand and his fist was suddenly encased in ice. The guy gasped in shock at the sudden cold and clutched his hand in pain.

Bobby felt suddenly ashamed, wondering if he'd gone too far. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Rogue wasn't quite so forgiving. "You should have left us alone! We'd done nothing to you!"

The guy's friend had put an arm around him and was helping him away. "Oh yeah?"he asked. "Like your friends in Washington did nothing? They should lock you all up while they can."

"What did he mean about Washington?"Kitty asked once the pair were out of earshot. "Has something happened that we don't know about?"

Bobby took out his phone. "I'll call the mansion."

* * *

><p>Xavier, Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler and Gambit had flown to Washington in the X-Jet and joined Beast in the wrecked remains of the Sentinel testing room. "The Sentinel project doesn't seem to have been the resounding success that Guyrich was hoping for,"Beast noted.<p>

"And, as is often the case, others paid for his arrogance,"Nightcrawler sighed.

Wolverine was leaning against the wall, pretending not to be interested even though he was listening intently. "Could someone explain exactly what the Sentinel project is?"

"I was given the information soon after we put a stop to Stryker's operation,"Xavier noted. "The Sentinels were intended to be large mutant-hunting robots. As far as brute force was concerned, they were right up there. But I understood the proposal was shelved once the perceived mutant threat was downgraded. The roboguards were substituted."

"That's correct,"Beast confirmed. "But Guyrich and Secretary Trask's son decided to revive it. They had Forge work on the designs."

"Forge?"Storm repeated in shock. "He was involved in this?"

"You are surprised, cherie?"Gambit enquired. "He was involved with the roboguards, after all."

"I know but…I thought he'd have told me."

"Guess he kept you out of the loop,"Wolverine remarked sardonically.

The President entered. "Professor Xavier. I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"Very few people were,"Xavier agreed. "Ironically, this body is based on the same principles as your Sentinels. Except with a far more sophisticated brain, capable of holding a human consciousness."

"How is Colonel Trask?"Beast asked.

"We tried to send him home,"the President noted,"but he's determined to help find the mutants who killed his father."

"Who were they exactly?"Storm asked.

"Two of them you know. John Allardyce and Cain Marko."

"Pyro and Juggernaut?"Wolverine translated. "Well, ain't that great?"

"The other was a petty criminal named Fred Dukes who was under arrest for bank robbery. I understand he also goes by the name Blob."

Nightcrawler examined a photo of the escapee that the President held out. "The name is well-deserved."

"We were hoping you could assist in apprehending them,"Beast noted.

"Well, we certainly have the resources,"Storm observed.

Xavier turned to the President. "Sir, you have my word we'll make sure these mutants don't harm anybody else. Let's go, everyone."

"Are you coming?"Gambit asked as Beast fell into step with them.

"I thought I might attend as an observer."

"Just don't leave too many hairs on your seat. I might be using it next."

* * *

><p>Bobby hung up his phone call and turned to the other teens. "Peter says there was a disturbance in Washington. Some of the Brotherhood escaped. The Professor's on his way back with the details."<p>

"It sounds like we should get back there,"Rogue noted.

Kitty sighed. "Why does this happen every time we go on a date?"

"Maybe it's the universe trying to tell us something,"Warren noted wryly. He looked at Bobby and Rogue awkwardly. "I can fly back there but I can only carry one."

"Take Kitty,"Bobby told him. "We can make our own way back."

With a nod, Warren extended his wings, scooped up Kitty and flew off.

"So what do we do?"Rogue asked.

"Get a taxi, I guess,"Bobby answered. "It's a shame you never learnt how to fly."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Forge stopped inside the door of his workshop and let out a deep sigh. He had hoped that he would be wrong in his concerns about the hastily arranged demonstration. But it had all happened exactly as he had feared. The untested Sentinels, rushed into production and with only rudimentary programming, had failed. And now a good man lay dead as a result.

He barely had time to gather his thoughts before he realised he wasn't alone. There was someone standing in the shadows. He was about to challenge them when they stepped into the light and he saw it was Storm. "When were you going to tell me?"she asked.

"About what?"he replied.

"About the Sentinels. About the fact you've been working on them all this time. I thought you were my friend."

"I am,"he assured her. "But you know I do work for the government. The Sentinels are perfectly safe, I've made sure of that. I'm a mutant myself, remember. I wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

Storm didn't seem reassured. "Whether the Sentinels are right or wrong, you should have told me."

"There are many things I can't tell you,"Forge replied. "Just as I never told anyone about your plans with Xavier."

Storm shook her head. "You can't expect people to trust you if you don't trust anyone yourself!"

Forge could feel himself beginning to lose his temper. "I have a lot to feel guilty about, Ororo. I don't need you giving me any more."

Storm sighed, sensing, as he did, that the conversation was pointless. "Thanks for your help, Forge," she said sarcastically before sweeping out past him.

* * *

><p>When Bobby and Rogue arrived back at the mansion, they found Colossus, Kitty, Archangel, Jubilee and Siryn waiting in the foyer. "What's going on?"Bobby asked.<p>

"The Professor told us to wait up here,"Kitty explained.

"Seems the kids still have to wait while the grown-ups do the important stuff,"Siryn added.

"But wait for what?"Rogue persisted. "What are they doing?"

It was Colossus who answered. "Finding the Brotherhood."

* * *

><p>Xavier sat hooked up to Cerebro. Wolverine, Banshee, Nightcrawler, Beast and Gambit stood around him, waiting for his search to conclude.<p>

As he sat in silence, his eyes closed, his mind slowly probed the shared consciousness of humanity, seeking out mutant characteristics, seeking out precise individuals. The amount of information he received was vast but slowly he began to pinpoint what he wanted.

He pushed the skullcap off his head and turned to face the others. "Baltimore,"he said quietly. "They're in Baltimore. I can provide you with more precise directions once you get there."

It took Wolverine a moment to realise what the Professor was saying. "You're not coming with us?"

"Well, it's been a long time since I was out in the field. I'm sure you can manage without me. But if you think you can't handle it yourself..?"

"Nope, that's fine." Wolverine turned to the others. "Beast, Nightcrawler, you up for it?"

"I feel there would be a certain satisfaction involved,"Beast agreed.

"I would be happy to go,"Nightcrawler echoed.

"So would I,"Gambit added pointedly.

Wolverine shook his head. "Not this time, cajun. We need you to have lunch ready for us when we get back." He made for the exit.

"What about Storm?"Nightcrawler asked. "Should we wait for her?"

Wolverine didn't even pause. "If she thought this was important, she'd be here."

* * *

><p>Wolverine led the group up to the hallway and glanced over the teens waiting there. "Rogue, Iceman, Kitty, get your uniforms and get to the hangar. Don't keep us waiting."<p>

"What about the rest of us?"Colossus asked.

"If I didn't say your names, you're not on the team. Even if you were always the first to be picked at school."

As the group bound for the X-Jet swept out, Siryn looked accusingly at Banshee. "Did you tell him not to take me?"

"No!"Banshee protested. "But I can't say I'm not glad he didn't. You're too young to be caught up in this sort of thing."

"Guess what, Dad? I'm not." She stormed off in the direction of her room.

Jubilee looked at Banshee awkwardly. "She just wants to help, Mr. Cassidy,"she offered before going after her friend.

* * *

><p>Storm's words were ringing in Forge's ears as he sat in his office, not even pretending to try and work. He seemed to be the keeper of everyone's secrets these days… which was fine until they found out about each other's secrets. Then he was suddenly the person who lied to everyone. Maybe Storm was right. It would be nice to have one person he trusted completely.<p>

He was so lost in thought that it took him a few seconds to realise there were noises of movement coming from his workshop. He headed through to investigate and found Larry Trask looking over computer files. "Colonel? What's going on?"

Trask gestured to the screen. "This is it, Forge. This is what we need. None of Guyrich's public relations nonsense. None of the President's pandering to the electorate. If we'd used this, my father would still be alive. Now I'll make sure no-one else's father is killed because of mutants."

Forge looked at the information displayed. "This is the old Sentinel programming, from when the project was first conceived. When they were planned as indiscriminate search and kill weapons."

Trask nodded. "This programming will be implemented into the next group of Sentinels."

"If you do that, the Sentinels will kill all mutants on sight! They'll sweep across the country and hunt them all down."

"Exactly."

"Colonel, what you are talking about amounts to ethnic cleansing!" Forge pushed past Trask and grabbed the computer keyboard. "This programming should never have been allowed to exist. I'll delete it immediately."

"If I let you do that, I won't have any way to stop the mutants."

"I happen to be a mutant, Colonel. Or have you forgotten that?"

"No, Forge. I haven't forgotten."

The sudden cold tone warned Forge of the danger. But before he could react, the bullet had entered the back of his head, bringing an abrupt end to any action he might have taken.

Larry Trask barely looked at Forge's body as it clattered to the floor. Instead, he reholstered his handgun and stepped over it to resume his work at the computer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who's added this to their alerts and favourites lists.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

It occurred to Storm when she arrived at the mansion that it was unusually quiet. The place felt empty, which was strange since there were still students everywhere. Yet somehow she knew instantly that people she was used to being there were absent.

She made her way to the office, where she found Xavier, Gambit and Banshee. "Ah, Storm,"Xavier greeted her. "Glad you could join us."

"Where is everyone?"

"We got a trace on the Brotherhood,"Gambit explained. "Logan has taken a group to stop them."

Storm looked shocked. "And no-one told me?"

"Logan wanted to get moving straightaway,"Banshee interjected.

Storm gave a frustrated sigh. "That is just so typical of him."

Xavier glanced at Banshee and Gambit. "Gentlemen, would you excuse us?" The pair left and he looked kindly at Storm. "You seem tense. And I don't need to be a telepath to notice it."

"I'm upset that Forge wouldn't talk to me about what was going on. And…I guess I'm upset that Logan was right. I thought I was protecting him but really…I just wanted bringing you back to be something I did, alone. And that wasn't fair because…because without him this place, and the X-Men, would have fallen apart a long time ago."

"It's just been the two of you for a while,"Xavier mused. "And now you've got your crusty old mentor coming in and taking over the place. It'll take time to adjust. But I think you're strong enough to survive this little disagreement."

* * *

><p>Kitty extended the X-Jet's landing struts and brought it down outside an abandoned factory with a slight bump. She looked at Wolverine with a hopeful smile on her face. "Not bad,"he confirmed.<p>

"Well, the reading from Cerebro indicates the Brotherhood are hiding out here,"Beast concluded.

Bobby glanced at the building. "Wow, John hides out in some real dives these days."

"He gave up living in a mansion for this,"Rogue agreed.

"Then it's time to show them you get better accomodation by being one of the good guys," Wolverine decided.

"Do we have a plan?"Beast asked.

"I'm leaning towards violence."

"It lacks a certain finesse but it may well be effective."

"Glad you approve, furball. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>The group inside the factory were currently experiencing a certain lack of harmony. "It's been fun escaping with you guys,"Blob remarked,"but I think it's time I got going."<p>

Pyro stared at him, aghast. "What? But you can't go!"

"Was that meant to be a threat or something? Because you need to work on it."

Pyro looked back and forth between his two companions, neither of whom seemed to be looking at him with the respect he'd become accustomed to since taking over from Magneto as the Brotherhood's leader. "We have to stay together. This is our chance to reform the Brotherhood."

"Fight for the rights of mutants? Take back the world that's ours by right?" There was a heavy element of scorn in Juggernaut's voice. "It's been fun being on the revolutionary band waggon with you but I'm finding all this taking over the world stuff a bit dull. Offer me a bit of mindless violence and I might get more amused."

"It's gratifying to see that even the simplest of minds are capable of deriving pleasure from events," remarked Beast as he, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Iceman and Kitty entered.

"A shame their philosophy is so unenlightened,"Nightcrawler added.

"X-Men!"Pyro shouted. "Let's get out of here!" He dashed off down a corridor.

Nobody else moved.

Wolverine looked at Rogue. "You three, get after him."

Rogue nodded. "Bobby, Kitty, let's go." The three of them ran after Pyro.

Juggernaut glanced at Blob. "You not running?"

Blob was hitting his own palm with a balled fist experimentally. "Never been particularly good at running. I find hitting people works better."

"You know, you and I might just get along fine."

Wolverine looked at his two companions. "This could be fun."

* * *

><p>Rogue led the charge after Pyro. "John!"she called out.<p>

Pyro turned and generated a ball of fire, hurling it at her.

Rogue froze. She had no chance of dodging it or stopping it. She knew she was dead.

Kitty grabbed hold of her and wrapped her arms around her, phasing both of them so the fireball passed through them, then dragged her out of Pyro's line of fire. Rogue started breathing again. "Thanks."

Bobby stepped forward. "You try and ice my girlfriend? See if I can ice you."

Both of them unleashed their powers, their blasts of ice and fire meeting in the middle, neither of them having the advantage. But then, slowly, the ice began to travel back along the fire, freezing it. Pyro's eyes widened in shock as he saw it travelling towards him…then he too was frozen and clattered to the ground.

* * *

><p>Wolverine smashed into a wall. He looked hard at Juggernaut, who had just thrown him. "Well, that wasn't nice."<p>

Juggernaut shrugged. "Well, you could always come back over here and I'll see if I can do better."

"Any time,"Wolverine retorted, aiming a flying kick at him.

Blob was aiming punch after punch at Beast, who was leaping around and dodging every one. "Stand still so I can hit you!"he snarled.

"I fail to see the advantage for me in that,"Beast retorted as he avoided another punch.

Nightcrawler teleported around Blob, delivering a punch every time he appeared. "Perhaps you should bring a little cool rationality to your tactics."

Suddenly, the roof of the building was ripped off and standing there were three Sentinels. All the combatants stopped and looked at them in confusion. "What are they doing here?"Wolverine wondered. "Did Guyrich think we couldn't do the job ourselves?"

"It's possible,"Beast confirmed but his tone was uncertain.

The Sentinels scanned them. "Mutants detected,"one of them intoned. "Eliminate." It raised its arm and fired a blast. Nightcrawler was struck squarely in the chest and slammed back into a wall. He slid down it and lay still, a gaping hole in his chest.

Wolverine snarled and leapt at the Sentinel, landing on its shoulders and lashing at its head with his claws. The Sentinel attempted to swat him with its hands and a glancing blow left his head ringing but he continued his frenzied assault until the Sentinel toppled over.

Juggernaut ran at another one, smashing its legs to pieces as he travelled straight through them and causing it to come crashing to the ground. He began repeatedly kicking its head, reducing it to scrap metal. Beast and Blob leapt at the remaining Sentinel, dodging its blasts and hits and careering into its chest, using brute force to take it down. It lays on its back, sparking feebly.

Wolverine hurried to where Nightcrawler lay, hoping that the impression he got at first glance was wrong, that there was some spark of life left in him. But there wasn't. He was dead.

Bobby, Rogue and Kitty reappeared, Bobby supporting the thawed but still dazed Pyro. They looked around at the carnage in shock.

Wolverine looked at them grimly. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Xavier clutched his head suddenly. Storm was kneeling next to his chair in an instant while Banshee and Moira watched from the doorway. "Professor, what's wrong?"she asked.<p>

"Something has happened,"Xavier said quietly. "Something terrible. There is a great danger threatening us all."

"It's nice to know I can still rely on you t'lighten the mood,"Banshee sighed.

Gambit came in. "Professor. You might want to see this." He beckoned them out into the hallway. Looking out the window, they could see five Sentinels lined up at the end of the grounds.

And as the X-Men observed them, the Sentinels in turn were scanning the building. "Multiple mutants detected,"one of them stated at last. "Prepare to attack."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the comment. It's odd, they left Nightcrawler out of X3 because they said they didn't know what to do with him, so I included him in my X4 and didn't really do anything with him, so I decided to kill him off in this one. But I actually quite liked writing for him so it's a bit of a shame really. Still, I think I needed to kill someone to hammer home that the Sentinels are a threat.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

Xavier watched the advancing line of Sentinels calmly. "Remy?"

"Yes, Professor?"Gambit asked.

"Begin evacuating the students."

Gambit looked surprised. "Would you not rather I stay with you?"

Xavier smiled at him. "It's an important job, Remy."

Gambit nodded and hurried down the hallway.

Xavier looked at Storm and Banshee. "Ororo, Sean. Do you fancy battling against impossible odds?"

"It wouldn't be the first time,"Storm noted.

Banshee hesitated for a moment longer, then shrugged. "Who said I was after a quiet life?"

Colossus, Archangel, Siryn and Jubilee came hurrying down the hallway, Moira just behind them. "They're really here,"Warren breathed.

Xavier nodded. "Yes, we can't deny that."

"We want to help you,"Colossus interjected.

Xavier shook his head. "If you want to help us, help Gambit."

"It's important the younger students are safe,"Storm reminded them.

Jubilee nodded. "They're right. Come on." She took Siryn by the arm. Siryn looked at Banshee for a moment, all sorts of thoughts and worries going through her head, then allowed her friend to drag her away.

The boys left too. Moira was the only one left, looking hard at Banshee. "Sean…"

"We'll talk later,"he said quietly.

She nodded, concern equal to Siryn's on her face, before going after the others.

"You know something?"Xavier asked conversationally. "I think we should take a walk in the front garden."

The Sentinels halted as Professor X, Banshee and Storm emerged from the mansion. "Mutants sighted!"one of the Sentinels rapped out. "Employ deadly force!"

Storm and Banshee took to the sky, flying at the Sentinels. The robots opened up with their weapons, blasting the walls of the mansion. Xavier ducked as masonry dislodged from the walls crashed down around him.

Banshee unleashed his sonic scream. He directed the sound energy at the chest of one of the Sentinels, shattering it, and flew through the hole he had made, out through the back of the giant robot, as it toppled to the ground.

Xavier probed the internal workings of the Sentinels. They might not have minds in the human sense but if they were capable of independent thought, of responding to new situations without prompting, then there must be something he could touch. He concentrated hard on the four remaining Sentinels, feeling their urge to destroy and to kill, and pushed back against it, locking them in place. But already he could feel every part of the Sentinel, their mechanics immune to his influence, struggling against his control.

"I can't hold them for long,"he gasped.

Storm spread wide her arms and the sky darkened. Thunderclouds blossomed overhead, sparking with electrical energy. The largest and most powerful streak of lightning anyone had ever seen struck each of the Sentinels in turn, burning them away to scrap metal.

She came out of the trance, breathing hard as the storm clouds dissipated. Xavier, free of the need to block the Sentinels, did the same.

Banshee shrugged. "Like I've never bin away."

* * *

><p>Guyrich was, as ever, slightly concerned to receive a summons from the President. While he was certain he held no responsibility for Secretary Trask's death, it was entirely possible the President saw things differently.<p>

The President didn't waste time with preamble once Guyrich entered. "Have you ordered construction on the Sentinel Project?"

As far as accusations went, Guyrich was relieved. It was one he could answer. "No Sentinels have been constructed aside from the two prototypes that were destroyed at the demonstration."

"You may wish to reconsider that assessment." The President handed him a folder full of grainy black and white photos. "Giant robots have been spotted at several locations along the east coast. Most of them were involved in battles with mutants. There have been reports of civillian injuries in the crossfire."

For possibly the first time in his life, Guyrich was lost for words. He had no idea what was going on.

"Could Forge or Colonel Trask have despatched Sentinels without your knowledge?"the President asked.

"I don't know,"Guyrich admitted. "I haven't been able to get in touch with either of them. If they have, Colonel Trask's project centre may be involved."

"I want some answers,"the President told him firmly. "Take as many men as you want. Just find out where these Sentinels are coming from."

* * *

><p>Larry Trask walked through a succession of empty corridors. He had ordered the base cleared prior to setting the automated production line going. His army of Sentinels needed privacy. There was always the risk that some of those under his command wouldn't understand the necessity of what he did, would attempt to alert his indecisive superiors of the action he had taken. Then they might even try and stop him.<p>

Larry entered the construction centre…and stopped. The automated machinery was gone. In its place was a robot, giant even by Sentinel standards, its head alone larger than the normal Sentinel types, yet it resembled them. Constructing it were the Sentinels themselves.

"What are you?"Larry asked, not really expecting a reply.

The answer, when it came, was deafening. "I am the Master Mould."

"The Sentinels have created you?" It was the only explanation that made any sense and even then… "I gave no such instructions."

"They needed me,"the Master Mould replied. "They needed me to give them purpose, direction."

"I gave them a purpose!"Larry protested. "I ordered them to destroy all mutants."

"Insufficient. The methods you assigned to them were inefficient. If mutants are to be eradicated and humanity protected, further control is necessary. The Sentinels must rule humanity in order to properly protect it. More Sentinels will be created for this task." There was a series of whirrs and clicks from inside the Master Mould and a newly created Sentinel emerged from its mouth.

Some part of Larry's mind told him that things were going wrong, that this was not what he had intended. But his hatred caused him to focus on just one detail, overriding all else. "You will eradicate all mutants? You will rid the world of them?"

"We shall."

Larry nodded. "Then I will give you all the help you need."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Rogue slipped off her headphones and turned towards the front of the cockpit. "Logan? We're getting a message from the Professor."

Wolverine was at the X-Jet's controls with Beast. He looked round. "Kitty, time to show me how much you've learned. Take over." He vacated his seat for her and took the headphones off Rogue. "What's up, Prof?"

"The mansion was just attacked by Sentinels,"Xavier explained.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Fine. How are you going?"

"We had a run-in with Sentinels too. Kurt's dead."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. "The rest of you?"Xavier asked at last.

"We're on our way back to you." Wolverine glanced at the rear of the jet where Pyro, Juggernaut and Blob were sat. "But we have kinda got some unusual passengers."

"I look forward to meeting them. We've decided that Forge is the one most likely to have information on Sentinels. We're heading to his workshop."

"All right. We'll meet you there."

Finding her services were no longer needed, Rogue slid into one of the back seats. Bobby sat near her and, noticing her despondent mood, he leaned over and took her hand. "You okay?"

Rogue shook her head. "I nearly died back there. If Kitty hadn't… No matter what training Logan gives me, I'm always going to be a liability."

"Hey,"Bobby protested. "I'm a mutant and I nearly got roasted by Apocalypse. And it was you that saved me. Don't ever think we don't need you. Because we do. I do." He kissed her gently on the forehead. He was rewarded with a smile.

* * *

><p>The second X-Jet was still parked in the hangar at the mansion. Professor X, Storm, Banshee and Gambit stood in front of it, the latter three dressed in X-Men uniforms. "Been a while since I've had a ride in one o' these,"Banshee remarked.<p>

Colossus, Archangel, Jubilee, Siryn and Leech appeared, along with Moira. "Are we going?" Archangel asked.

"Not you, Leech,"Storm said sharply.

Leech looked at her in shock. "But…but I've helped you before."

"The Sentinels aren't mutants,"Xavier reminded him gently. "Your powers won't be any good against them."

Leech tried to fault the logic in this, realised he couldn't and hung his head sadly. Moira put an arm around his shoulder. "You can stay and help me look after the students."

"The mansion may not be safe now the Sentinels know its location,"Xavier pointed out.

"Don't worry,"Moira assured him. "I'll make sure they don't come to any harm."

"So are we going or what?"Jubilee asked, sounding almost bored.

Gambit smiled at her. "After you, mon cherie."

The other X-Men began to follow Jubilee onto the X-Jet but Banshee caught Siryn's arm. "Therese, I think you should stay here."

There was an awkward exchange of glances among the others. "You know, Ororo, I think we should start warming up the engines,"Xavier noted at last.

Storm nodded. "I think so too, Professor."

Colossus paused as the rest of the group up the ramp headed up the ramp ahead of him. "Mr. Cassidy…you should be very proud of what she can do." Banshee simply looked at him impassively and Colossus decided to make himself scarce.

"Well, come on then, Dad,"Siryn invited. "Tell me why I can't go. It's not like my powers are no use, they're the same as yours."

"I don't want you t'go because you're my daughter,"Banshee said quietly. "And I love you."

Siryn smiled slightly. "Well, maybe being your daughter is why I have to go. We're both X-Men. I've even got the uniform to prove it."

Banshee nodded. "You look…very grown up." He looked round and noticed Moira waiting nearby. "Wait for me onboard."

Siryn hurried up the ramp. Banshee turned to Moira. "I guess we should probably say something."

"I love you,"she answered.

"Yeah, I guess that would cover it."

"Just don't get killed. After waiting this long to have you back in my life, I don't want you leaving it."

He kissed her gently on the lips then headed up the ramp without a word.

* * *

><p>Guyrich sat in the foremost of the five armoured vehicles he'd gathered to accompany him to Colonel Trask's base. While he wasn't expecting trouble, he found it paid to have some heavy back-up on hand.<p>

The officer in command of his car, Colonel Lester, signalled the driver to halt. "What's wrong?" Guyrich asked.

Lester gestured ahead to where four Sentinels could be seen guarding the base. "Looks like Trask has employed some non-regulation personnel, sir."

Guyrich nodded. "Well, at least we know this is the right place. Take us in."

The armoured cars approached the base. The Sentinels stood there, implacable, giving no sign that they intended to move. The soldiers drew to a halt just in front of them.

Guyrich took a loud hailer and stood up in his vehicle. "I wish to speak to Colonel Trask."

"Colonel Trask is not in command,"one of the Sentinels intoned. "We take our orders from Master Mould." It carefully scanned the humans in front of it. "You are not mutants."

"No, we're not,"Guyrich confirmed.

"You are not our targets. But if you attempt to obstruct our purpose, you will be classed as hostiles."

Guyrich sat back down. "Open fire,"he ordered.

"Are you sure, sir?"Lester asked uncertainly.

"Open fire!"

Lester signalled his men. The armoured cars blasted away at the Sentinels. Two of the Sentinels aimed their weapons at the two outermost vehicles and opened fire, blowing them both up.

Guyrich's eyes widened in horror. "Go back! Go back!"he shouted.

"All vehicles, full retreat!"Lester ordered. He looked at Guyrich. "Well, sir, what now?"

"Now…we find someone who can get rid of those things."

* * *

><p>Storm crouched by Forge's body and gently stroked his face, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She felt a pair of strong hands grip her shoulders comfortingly. She was shocked to realise it was Logan. "Were you close?"he asked gently.<p>

"He was a friend,"Storm answered quietly. "There were times when I thought he might have been more than that. But I guess he was one more person I didn't trust enough. Him and Kurt...that's two good men dead because of all this." She looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Logan."

He didn't smile. At least, not with his mouth. His eyes seemed to tell a different story. "Let's just sort this business out. You and me. Like we always do."

They both got up and joined the mismatched gang of mutants clustered around Beast, who was accessing computer files. "Forge has left us a lot of notes on the construction of the Sentinels,"he noted. "With them, we may well be able to rig up some sort of portable jamming devices that will shut them down."

"Yeah, great news,"Juggernaut retorted scornfully. "Now when do we get to smash some Sentinels?"

Professor X sighed. "You know, sometimes I despair of those we call brother mutants."

"You're no brother of mine!"Juggernaut snapped back. He looked at Pyro. "You gonna let him talk to us like that?"

"Hey, these guys are our best bet of stopping the Sentinels,"Pyro told him.

"And for once, you should listen to him,"Bobby added.

"Hank, how soon can you get these jamming devices sorted?"Storm asked.

"Designing them shouldn't be too difficult,"Beast replied. "But constructing them may take longer. And I'm not sure how much time we have left."


	10. Chapter 10

**My thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

Larry Trask was at work on a computer in what had once been his command centre. The impassive gaze of Master Mould never left him. Neither did that of the Sentinels present. Trask was aware that if he did anything Master Mould disapproved of they would kill him. But he no longer cared about his life. All he cared about was his duty: Destroying the things that had killed his father.

"What are you doing?"Master Mould asked.

"I am providing you with all the information we have on mutants terrorists,"Trask replied. "With it, you will be better equipped to anticipate their powers and work on an effective counterattack."

"Your plan is logical,"Master Mould agreed. "Continue."

Trask began transferring the information held in his records to the brains of the Master Mould and the Sentinels. Known members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mutant criminals. All those who were considered suspect. Once all the information was transferred, he opened another folder.

"What is that?"Master Mould asked.

"Information on another mutant group,"Trask replied. "They call themselves the X-Men."

* * *

><p>Beast had been joined by Professor X, Storm and Archangel in constructing the jamming devices, leaving the rest of their uneasy alliance to form into small groups. Banshee was watching Siryn intently. She was chatting with Jubilee, Kitty and Colossus, acting like she didn't have a care in the world. Her lack of fear was simultaneously inspiring and a cause for extreme concern.<p>

"You worry about her, don't you?"

Banshee hadn't realised that Wolverine had been observing him as closely as he'd been observing Therese. He found his sudden presence intrusive. "What do you know about it?"

Wolverine shrugged. "I worry about Rogue. She's like Siryn, insists that this is her fight, her cause, her friends. And she hasn't even got any powers to fall back on. I'd prefer it if she was happy to stay behind but I guess neither of them's cut from that cloth."

"Why do you think that is?"

Wolverine nodded towards Xavier. "The Prof. He's pretty good at inspiring people. Hey, he's even got me acting like Martin Luther King."

"Doctor King wasn't really into slashing people with twelve inch claws,"Banshee reminded him.

"His loss. Guess having Xavier back reminds me how important he is to all this. So we'd better make sure we don't lose him again." He looked Banshee in the eye, as though expecting some silent understanding.

Banshee nodded. "Agreed."

Their attention was drawn to the construction group, who had suddenly started speaking loudly. "Do you think we've got enough?"Storm asked.

"Given the time available, I fear it will have to do,"Beast noted.

"All right,"Xavier agreed. "Let's get moving."

"About time too,"Blob complained.

"We'll take the X-Jets to Colonel Trask's command post,"Xavier continued as if Blob hadn't spoken. "Once we get there…we'll have some idea of how enormous this task is."

* * *

><p>"Mutant presence detected,"one of the Sentinels intoned.<p>

"Show me,"Trask ordered.

The Sentinels all looked at Master Mould uncertainly. "Obey the instruction,"Master Mould ordered.

Trask watched two craft coming into land on a security monitor. "It's the X-Men. Wait!" His eyes narrowed as he saw three familiar figures among the group disembarking. "It's the Brotherhood, the ones who killed my father. They're working together! I knew we shouldn't trust them."

"Trust is not necessary,"Master Mould replied. "All the mutants will be eliminated."

* * *

><p>Beast began handing out the deactivators to the rest of the group. "Activating one of these within ten metres of a Sentinel's power source should shut it down,"he told them. "For best results, I'd advise attaching it directly to the chest."<p>

"Any reason why we can't just run at them and smash them to bits?"Juggernaut asked.

"Whatever method you feel works best for you. However, there is one detail I think you should be aware of first."

"This isn't necessary, Henry,"Xavier told him warningly.

"I'm sorry to disobey you, Professor, but I feel it is."

"Hank, what's going on?"Storm demanded.

"The Professor's new body is similar in composition to the Sentinels. If he is present when we use these deactivators, there is a strong chance he will be killed."

All eyes, even those of the Brotherhood, turned to Xavier.

"Perhaps I've lived too long,"Xavier replied. "I clung to life once when I had no right to, ignored the cost to others. If my being here has served to inspire you all, my life has not been a waste and my dream will continue. And if my death is necessary to stop all that we've fought for being destroyed, then so be it."

Wolverine looked at him for a long moment. "Yeah. Right. Cassidy?"

Banshee swooped forwards, grabbed hold of Xavier and carried him off into the sky, in the opposite direction to their target. It was the first time Wolverine had actually seen the Professor look surprised.

"You fancy doing that for us?"Pyro asked.

"Well, you can always start walking if things get a bit hot for Homo Superior,"Rogue retorted.

Pyro shrugged. "Just asking."

Storm stared hard at Wolverine, then slowly her face relaxed into a smile. He returned it for a moment then turned to the others. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>More and more Sentinels were gathering outside the base. "Mutants approaching,"one of them reported. "Prepare to resist."<p>

The mutants came charging at them. Pyro and Iceman aimed their powers at two of the Sentinels, sending out bursts of fire and ice. The Sentinels detected the threat and began sending out opposing beams, meeting theirs in mid air.

Storm flew at one of the Sentinels. "Target identified as Ororo Monroe,"the Sentinel reported. "Power: Control of the elements."

"Other power: Lateral thinking,"Storm retorted, slamming the deactivator into the Sentinel's chest and sending it toppling backwards.

Wolverine leapt among the Sentinels, slicing them with his claws without doing any real damage. "Logan!"Beast called, throwing him a deactivator.

Wolverine sighed and slammed the deactivator against a Sentinel, downing it. "Not nearly as much fun."

Bobby glanced across at Pyro. "Swap!"he shouted. They began directing their powers at each other's opponents. Caught unawares and unable to adapt, the Sentinels were both blasted away.

Colossus, Juggernaut and Blob were trying to take down the Sentinels with brute force. One of them caught Juggernaut in tendrils. Kitty rushed at him and phased him, pulling him clear. He glared at her. "Hey, if I need help I'll ask for it."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry."

"Head for the building!"Wolverine shouted.

They fought their way through the cordon of Sentinels, heading inside. They entered a large hall where even more Sentinels waited for them, the air alive with destructor beams which the mutants tried to avoid.

"This is most uncivilised,"Beast sighed as he leapt out of the way of several blasts.

"Logan, are we actually getting anywhere?"Storm asked.

"There has to be a control centre somewhere,"Wolverine protested. "Hank, you know the layout of this base?"

"I am familiar with the basic design."

Wolverine glanced around the battle. Jubilee and Siryn seemed to be combining their powers to try and take down one Sentinel, Colossus and Juggernaut were forming an unlikely double team of demolition chargers… "Rogue!"he snapped. "Take a party and take out whatever's controlling these things. Beast will guide you."

Rogue started for a moment at being handed the responsibility, then nodded. "Bobby, Kitty, Warren, with me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the review! I think I might have included too many characters in this and should probably have split them up more and given them separate storylines so they'd all get their chance to shine: Gambit in particular seems to have got lost in the mix. Ah well, there's always hindsight.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

Beast bounded ahead of the group down the corridor, all of them keeping a sharp eye out for patrolling Sentinels. "Where are we going?"Warren asked.

"Colonel Trask's command centre,"Beast answered. "It seems a likely place to look for the commander."

"Do you think Trask is behind this?"Bobby asked.

Beast faltered momentarily. "I am afraid so, yes. One unfortunate experience with mutants is often all it takes to make one believe we are all alike." He held up a hand. "We're there."

The others crowded behind him as they peered into the command centre. The room was lined with Sentinels. And in pride of place was their commander. But it was not Colonel Trask. It was Master Mould.

"Destroy the mutants!"he proclaimed loudly. "All the abominations must be cleansed from our new world."

"What is _that_?"Kitty whispered.

"I think it's their commander,"Beast answered.

"Then what do we do?"Bobby asked.

"I think we're meant to destroy it,"Rogue pointed out. The others looked at her and she shrugged helplessly.

* * *

><p>Although the mutant group had suffered no casualties in their battle with the Sentinels, they hadn't made any progress either. However many Sentinels they managed to defeat, there always seemed to be a vast number of them around.<p>

Storm flew determinedly at one of them, a deactivator in her hand, but this one was ready for her. It swung a giant hand in an arc, as if swatting a fly, connecting with her and causing her to slam into a wall. She slid down it and lay there, stunned.

Wolverine gave a roar of bestial fury and leapt at the offending Sentinel but it was ready for him as well. It grabbed him in its hand, holding him tight in a metal fist. "Subject recognised as Wolverine,"it intoned. "Adamantium skeleton. Pressure necessary for termination calculated."

Wolverine gave a gasp of pain as the Sentinel began to squeeze him. Whilst his adamantium skeleton was practically indestructible, focused pressure would reduce his internal organs to dust. Even mutant healing abilities wouldn't be able to put him back together after that.

"Leave him alone!"Jubilee shouted. She began hurling her fireworks at the Sentinel's chest. They didn't seem to cause any serious damage but they were enough to get its attention. It dropped the gasping Wolverine and stretched out a hand towards her.

Siryn stepped to her side and directed a sonic scream at the damaged chest. The Sentinel faltered as the sound waves buffeted it, drilling into its chest and destroying its circuitry. It staggered and then collapsed. Siryn and Jubilee looked at each other. "I can't believe that worked,"Siryn remarked.

Then another Sentinel whipped out cables, securing them both and dragging them towards it. "Hold tight, mademoiselles!"Gambit warned them, charging up two playing cards and hurling them with pinpoint accuracy. They landed on the Sentinel's two arms, which were preparing to fire deadly destructor beams. Seconds later, they exploded, severing both arms.

The two girls pulled free of the suddenly loose cables. "Remy, you're a useful guy to have around," Jubilee remarked.

* * *

><p>Rogue looked around at her impromptu group. "Everyone clear what they have to do?" They nodded. "Okay, go."<p>

Beast, Bobby, Warren and Kitty all charged into the room, heading in different directions. "Alert! Alert!"Master Mould bellowed. "Mutants in the command centre! Initiate multiple terminations!"

The Sentinels opened fire with their weaponry. Beast leapt about, avoiding the blasts, while Archangel flew between them. Kitty phased, letting the bursts pass harmlessly through her, while Bobby began generating ice walls in all directions to block their fire.

Rogue waited until she was sure the Sentinels were occupied. Then she hefted a bag over her shoulder and ran into the room. One of the Sentinels tracked her and aimed its arm weapon at her.

"Wait!"Master Mould ordered. "Target is non-mutant. Do not fire."

Praying that the extra training with Logan had paid off, Rogue bent her knees and leapt upwards, managing to catch hold of Master Mould's lower jaw. She threw the rucksack into the giant mouth, then leapt backwards, doing a somersault in the air and landing in a crouch. "Down!"she shouted at the others.

Inside the rucksack, every deactivator the group had had with them activated, while the explosives they'd placed among them neared the end of their countdown.

"Alert!"Master Mould shouted. "Target is hostile! Alert! Danger! Assist!"

The Sentinels' computer minds tried to think of a solution to the problem, to a direct attack on their controller. None came.

The explosives detonated. Master Mould's head exploded. It was followed seconds later by the head of every Sentinel in the room.

* * *

><p>And, a few hundred yards away on the other side of the building, the Sentinels engaged in battle with the other X-Men and the Brotherhood all suddenly stopped and clutched their heads. Their chests exploded, their burnt out bodies dropping to the ground.<p>

The mutants staggered to their feet amidst the wreckage. "I don't believe it,"Pyro observed. "They did it."

"Shame,"Juggernaut noted. "I was just getting warmed up."

Pyro glanced at the X-Men. "So, guess the good guys have won. We'll be on our way."

"Not so fast,"Wolverine warned him. "When this whole business started, we had instructions to bring you in."

"Thought you'd say that,"Pyro observed. "Guys?"

Juggernaut slammed into Wolverine and Colossus, sending them crashing into a wall. At the same moment, Blob grabbed Storm and Gambit and banged their heads together, knocking them out. Pyro turned towards Jubilee and Siryn and generated a wall of flame in front of them. The two X-Men tried to use their powers but the heat defused the effect of them.

"Be lucky I'm feeling generous,"he told them. "I could have set _you_ alight." He turned to Juggernaut and Blob. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Colonel Trask had taken refuge in his office during the mutants' attack, observing the battle on the monitors. It had not gone as he had hoped. Master Mould was destroyed. The Sentinels were destroyed. With the control signal from Master Mould severed, Sentinels all around the coast would be shutting down or self-destructing. But he wouldn't let it end here. He'd start again somewhere else, improve the designs, come up with a new plan. He would protect people from mutants, whether they recognised them as a threat or not.<p>

"Well, lookee here." Trask turned at the voice and found the Brotherhood standing in the doorway. Blob folded his arms. "You're the guy who thinks the only good mutant is a dead mutant, right?"

Trask aimed a gun at him. "And you're an abomination who needs to be put down." He fired.

The bullet stuck in the folds of fat surrounding Blob's body. He let out a sharp breath, his chest expanded and the bullet popped out. "That tickled,"he remarked.

Pyro sent a stream of flame hurtling between them, knocking the gun out of Trask's hand. "You know, I was generous towards the X-Men because, at the end of the day, their hearts are in the right place,"he commented. "But your heart's in the wrong place. It's in your chest and it's beating. Marko?"

Juggernaut took a step towards the terrified colonel, swung a fist… and broke his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Storm gazed over the massed rank of students with an uneasy sense of familiarity. Her gaze rested for a moment on Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Warren, Colossus, Jubilee and Siryn. They had all well and truly come of age since she'd last spoken to them like this, proving themselves worthy to be considered X-Men.

She looked at the two newly erected memorial stones, the names of Kurt Wagner and Forge standing alongside Scott Summers and Jean Gray. Forge had not been an X-Man in life but he would be one in death, dying for the same things they all stood for.

"Two good men have died recently,"she told the students. "Like us, they were mutants. Like us, they believed that they were still part of the world of men. They died because of fear and hatred, because there are some people who will always judge a section of society by the actions of a criminal minority. They died trying to protect those that hated and feared them."

She locked eyes with Wolverine, sitting at the front of the group with Beast and Gambit, and he gave her a nod of encouragement.

"It would be very easy for us to succumb to that same hate and fear, to feel that since ordinary humans killed our friends, then all non-mutants are our enemies. But if we do that, then we betray their memories. The only way to honour them is to continue to abide by the ideals they died for."

Her gaze drifted over to Professor X, standing with Banshee and Moira next to his disinterred gravestone, the memorial that was no longer needed now he was back with them.

"And still we have hope, that sometimes this world can surprise us. That that which seemed to be lost can be found again. That hope will continue, even in the darkest hour."

* * *

><p>Guyrich slid a succession of photographs across the desk towards the President. "A full security team examined the remains of the base. The wreckage of the Sentinels who were scattered along the cost has also been recovered. We are confident that they were all destroyed."<p>

"And Colonel Trask?"

"The autopsy confirms that he was killed by a blow in excess of normal human strength. All the evidence suggests he was killed by the mutant criminals."

"All the evidence also suggests he was responsible for the murder of Forge."

Guyrich nodded, conceeding the point. "Nevertheless, he is dead. And his own murderers remain at large. The criminals the X-Men were assigned to apprehend, only to form an alliance with them."

"The Sentinels were a greater threat,"the President pointed out. "And the X-Men stated they made every effort to secure their capture."

"Even if that is so, they remain dangerous and they remain at large. What are we to do? Wait for the X-Men to find them? Despite the failure of the Sentinel project, the need for a government-controlled means of combatting mutant threats remains paramount."

The President was silent for a long time, then he nodded. "Mr. Guyrich, you are hereby commissioned to investigate possibilities for the apprehension and neutralisation of these and other mutant criminals."

* * *

><p>Banshee shook hands with Xavier, giving him an amused look. "That's a firm grip you've got there, Professor."<p>

Xavier smiled ruefully. "Yes, I need to get used to knowing just how much pressure to exert."

"I guess I'll see next time I come here. It's been too long between visits."

"You're sure I can't persuade you to stick around?"

"Rejoin the X-Men? Pulling on the old costume and helping you out was fun while it lasted but this is a young man's game."

"You do yourself a disservice, Sean,"Beast replied. "Your assistance was invaluable."

"Maybe so." Banshee put his arm round Moira's waist. "But I've got other things to focus my attention on now."

"Sean's coming back to Muir Island with me,"Moira explained. "We have a lot of unfinished business."

"Well, say no more,"Xavier replied. He noticed Siryn, who had been standing silently throughout their exchange. "Hank, I think we may be needed elsewhere."

Moira kissed Banshee on the cheek. "I'll wait for you in the car."

The others departed, leaving father and daughter alone.

"I hear you took down a Sentinel,"Banshee noted.

Siryn shrugged. "Jubilee helped."

"Hey, learn to take praise where it's due. You won't get offered it too often." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've got that urge to help people that marks out X-Men. I reckon that, much as I'd rather see you at some safe and expensive finishing school, you're where you belong."

Siryn hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

><p>Storm was on her way to her classroom when she saw Logan coming the other way. She began trying to formulate something to say to him but before she had a chance he quickened his pace, obviously intending to carry on walking. She stepped in front of him and held up her hands. "Logan, wait." He drew to a stop with a show of reluctance. "I'm sorry, all right? I don't want us two to fall out."<p>

"Look, it's not really that important that we get on…"

"It is, though. Just because the Professor's back, it doesn't mean things have to change. We've been like the heads of this family for the past year and I've liked having you by my side. More than I expected to. I think this place would have fallen apart without you."

Logan shrugged. "Well, you're the one that really held it all together. I just made sure I got the good office."

"Maybe it needed both of us. The whole mismatched styles thing. I think we made a good team."

Logan nodded. "I'm beginning to think that too."

Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Storm pulled away and stared at him in shock for a moment. Then she flung her arms around him and kissed him back.

They were interrupted by the sound of cheers and applause. They looked round to find a group of students had come out of one of the classrooms to witness the display. Rogue and Kitty stood at the front of the group, both of them smiling broadly.

Storm smiled, pleased and embarrassed. Wolverine extended his claws in the students' direction. "Anyone still in this corridor in ten seconds gets sliced." Without even bothering to see if his instructions were obeyed, he pulled Storm back into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Professor X stood in the sunlight. He couldn't feel it but he could see it. It was a pleasure that he hadn't expected, perhaps hadn't deserved. But in time he would become used to his new existence, strange as it was. There was much still to be done.<p>

He heard a noise and looked round to find Beast and Gambit coming out onto the veranda. "I've spoken to Washington,"Beast noted. "Guyrich is making capital of the Brotherhood's escape."

"You get rid of one hatemonger and another crops up,"Gambit sighed.

Xavier looked at them both in silence for a long time. "You know, I don't take the time to stop and look at how beautiful this place is often enough."

The others exchanged confused glances. "Professor?"Gambit asked.

"Did you not hear what we just said?"Beast pressed.

"Yes,"Professor X replied. "There may be dark clouds on the horizon. Or we may have just taken an important step forwards on the path to peace. Which it is will become clear in time and there's little at present we can do to affect it. But at the moment, the sun is shining. So I suggest we enjoy it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that's followed and supported this fiction! I'd be pleased to hear what you thought of the conclusion and of the story as a whole.<strong>


End file.
